iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice Age: Modern Life
Ice Age: Modern Life is a live-action/CGI animated series. Synopsis In 20,000 years later in the future, the Herd (including Scrat, the hryaxes and the Dino-Birds) have been frozen in time and defrosted in a museum and live their new lives in the modern world. Characters Humans *Andrew Milton: A 10-year old boy who is a fan of Ice Age. When going to the museum, in the "Prehistoric" section, he noticed the Herd frozen and when they got defrosted, he befriends them. His favorite Ice Age characters are Sid, Buck and Julian. He is played by Grant Palmer. *Dave Milton: Andrew's 9-year old brother who is an Ice Age fan. He befriends the Herd after being defrosted in a museum. His favorite Ice Age characters are Scrat, Crash and Eddie. He is played by Max Charles. *Jane Milton: Andrew and Dave's 15-year old sister who is also a fan of Ice Age. She, along with Andrew and Dave, befriends the Herd after being defrosted in a museum. Her favorite Ice Age characters are Diego, Shira, Scratte and Peaches. She is played by Isabela Moner. *Cam Milton: Andrew, Dave and Jane's 5-year old sister who is also a fan of Ice Age. She, along with her siblings, befriends the Herd after being defrosted in a museum. Her favorite Ice Age character is Louis. She is played by Mia Talerico. The Herd *Manny: A woolly mammoth who is the leader of the Herd and is Ellie's husband. He is voiced by Ray Romano. *Sid: A ground sloth who is the founder of the Herd and is Brooke's husband. He is voiced by John Leguizamo. *Diego: A saber-tooth tiger who is the member of the Herd and is Shira's husband. He is voiced by Denis Leary. *Scrat: A saber-tooth squirrel who loves acorns. He joins the Herd and is reunited with Scratte and he also befriends Louis. He also learns to talk. He is voiced by Chris Wedge. *Ellie: Manny's wife. She is voiced by Queen Latifah. *Crash and Eddie: Possum twin brothers who love pranking. They are best friends with Louis, even though they still like to tease him they start to be fond with him. They find love interests named Jenny and Betty. They are voiced by Seann William Scott and Josh Peck. *Peaches: Manny and Ellie's daughter who is Julian's wife and Louis' best friend. She is voiced by Keke Palmer. *Buck: A one-eyed weasel who has a pineapple for a wife and pumpkin for a baby named Bronwyn. He is voiced by Simon Pegg. *Scratte: A saber-tooth squirrel who reunited with Scrat and joins the Herd. Like Scrat, she likes acorns and also learn to talk. She is voiced by Karen Disher. *Shira: Diego's wife. She is voiced by Jennifer Lopez. *Gladys: Sid's young grandmother who reunited with the Herd and brings Teddy along with her. Unlike her elderly version, young Granny is more nicer but she is still tough and aggressive. She is voiced by Wanda Sykes. *Louis: A timid molehog who is Peaches' best friend. Louis gets over his crush for Peaches and is happy for her and Julian. He is best friends with Crash and Eddie, even though he still finds them an annoyance he starts to like them, and also befriends Scrat. He finds a new love interest named Louise. He is voiced by Josh Gad. *Julian: Peaches' husband. He is voiced by Adam DeVine. *Brooke: Sid's wife. She is voiced by Jessie J. *Teddy: Gladys' husband who joins the Herd. He is voiced by Michael Strahan. *Roshan (AKA pinky) reunites with manny sid and diego after he was thawd from the ice in the modern world. he is voiced by Vincent tong. Supporting characters *Gavin: Voiced by Nick Offerman. *Gertie: Voiced by Stephanie Beatriz. *Roger: Voiced by Max Greenfield. *Shangri lama: voiced by jesse tyler ferguson. *Roz: A lovely female dinobird who is roger's love interest. She met roger one day during ice age, after she join's the herd she was frozen into the modern world as well along with roger. She is voiced by sarah silverman. *Louise: A female molehog who is Louis' love interest. She met Louis one day at the park. She also has two possum girls as her sisters. She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. *Jenny and Betty: Female possum sisters who are Crash and Eddie's love interests. They are tomboyish troublemakers who are Louise's older sisters. They argue alot like Crash and Eddie which annoys Louise. Jenny is voiced by Elizabeth Daily and Betty is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *The Hyraxes Episodes TBA Trivia *The series uses a mix of live-action, 2D animation and CGI animation. *The series is set in Memphis, Tennessee. *The Herd's new home in the modern world is a mansion.